


Sweeter Than Sin (And Just As Chaste)

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: Distinctly Un-Priestly Things [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (In a sense????), BDSM, Bondage, Cum drinking, Deepthroating, Demonic Allure, Dubious Consent, Incubus!Cronus, Kankri's Iron Willpower, Kankris got them HOLY MAGICS, Loopholes in the bible, M/M, Magic Induced Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Religious Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Power Bottom, Priest AU, Priest!Kankri, Slavery, Surprisingly Woke Priests, Virgin Kankri, celibate kankri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: It was by accident that Cronus found this priest, tucked away in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Uptight, holy,virgin. The best kind of sexually repressed meal, ripe to be consumed. Surely he's like any other priest- easy to be allured and easier to drain.Too bad he didn't count on Father Vantas having the iron willpower of an angel and a bastardous streak that would rival any demon's.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Series: Distinctly Un-Priestly Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696258
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. I Chimed In

The Church of St. Mary is a small church, tucked away on the edge of Cedar Lake. It stands, a single Father to lead it, slightly faded wallpaper, sturdy stone base, and a gorgeous stain glass window depicting Mary watching over the church. 

Father Kankri is an unusual sort, but not a single person in the town would say a bad word about him. Oh, sure, he's a bit long-winded with his sermons, but not a single one would question his devotion to the faith. He can quote the bible inside and out and delivers harsh tongue lashing to any speaking negatively or harshly- and yet in confessions he has a way with words that can make anyone feel absolved. 

So when Cronus, incubus and all-around devious bastard, walks into the church one early evening and sees Father Kankri sweeping the wooden floorboards cleans, it should come as no surprise that, to Cronus' extra senses, Kankri radiates energy- bright and powerful. 

Priests as devout as this Father are usually virgins. And virgins, for incubus, are _delicious_.

"Good evenin, father." Cronus drawls and Kankri looks up. His expression is neutral, but there's a level of severity to him that means he constantly looks like he's scowling. He stands ramrod straight, shoulders a firm line. 

"Good evening." Kankri says, with a nod. "It is always nice to see someone new in my church. Have you recently moved here, or are you just passing through?"

Cronus is surprised that Kankri makes no mention of his clothing. He's hardly wearing attire appropriate for church, tight leather pants and a mesh shirt- Cronus knows he looks like sex on legs.

So he gives a bit of a shrug. 

"Just passin through." He says idly, hooking his thumbs in his pants pockets, rocking on his heels. "It's always nice to stop by an see the local faith." 

"Familiarity is nice when traveling." Kankri agrees, continuing his sweeping. "If you will be in town tomorrow, I do a morning sermon at eight."

"Might be a bit too early for me." Cronus says, taking a step closer, starting to relax his grip on his aura. This priest would look so gorgeous, shuddering apart on his dick. His energy was so _tantalizing_ and Cronus just knows- he _knows-_ this will feed him for _weeks_.

"I'm more a night person, you know?" He continues. 

Kankri glances up as Cronus steps closer. "That is quite alright." He says. "Even if you do not come to morning sermons, sometimes simply a reminder is enough." 

Infuriatingly, his expression is unchanged. Cronus gives Kankri a roguish grin. "I'll admit it, Father. I haven't been an active believer in a little while." 

"That is quite alright. So long as you hold Him in your heart, He will wait patiently for you to return."

Cronus snorts. Kankri raises a brow, questioning, "You do not think so?" 

"I'm not exactly what you might call a 'child a the faith'." Cronus drawls. "Bit unwelcome due to the whole 'rampant homosexual' thing."

Kankri doesn't even blink. "Being gay should have nothing to do with acceptance into the faith." 

Cronus pauses, then gives a little 'huh', low in his throat. He sticks out his hand, gathering up his allure. "Cronus." He says with a grin. 

Kankri takes it, giving a little smile and _wow_ that transforms his face from harsh to something actually pleasant. "Kankri Vantas." He says.

Cronus throws his allure at this uptight priest. Kankri's hand goes tight around his, his expression slipping for a moment into something slightly more vacant before he squeezes his eyes shut, head shaking slightly like he had water in his ears.

Goddamn, he's resistant. 

"You know, father." Cronus murmurs, stepping closer so that they're almost nose to nose. "It's your job to guide lost sheep to the flock, right?"

Kankri opens his eyes and there's just the tiniest hint of desire in there. 

"I've been pretty lost for a while... I might need more a _hands on approach_ to be guided back." Cronus purrs, his other hand coming up to grab Kankri's chin, tilting his head up. 

"You... what are you doing?" Kankri murmurs, but then Cronus' mouth is on his, kissing him firmly. The broom falls from Kankri's hand, clattering to the floor. 

Oh, _yes_. Kankri tastes _so good_ , all tantalizing and powerful and coiled so tight, ready to burst. Cronus licks his way into this priest's mouth, letting go of him to yank him close, pressing their bodies together.

Kankri makes a low noise in his throat but then he pushes Cronus back, hands on Cronus' shoulders, his expression shocked.

"You-" Kankri starts but Cronus pours on more allure. Normally he wouldn't- too much can be dangerous, make humans obsessed and hyper sexual- but Kankri is so resistant that it's _shocking_. Kankri's expression goes hazed out and Cronus grins. 

"Me?" He murmurs, leaning in and kissing Kankri again, a hot press of the mouth. "Yeah." His hands find the belt that holds Kankri's robes closed and pull it untied. "Come on, father, haven't you ever wanted to let loose? Have some fun?" He walks Kankri backwards to the front of the church, to the first row of pews. "You priests are always so uptight." He says on a laugh, pushing Kankri down to sit on the bench, pushing his robes open and running his hands over the soft body underneath.

Underneath, Kankri wears a white button-down shirt and slacks, unsurprising. Cronus straddles his lap, kissing him again.

"You- are doing something- to me-" Kankri tries again, turning his head away, and Cronus is shocked to see some of the clarity returning to his gaze, but his hands find Cronus' hips. "You aren't- human-" He breathes. 

"Bingo." Cronus grins. "Bonafied incubus, looking right atcha." He smooths his slicked-back hair. "An you, dear father, are goin to be a _delicious_ meal." 

He rocks forward on Kankri's lap, grinding against him, his grin going wide as he feels the bulge in Kankri's pants. "It's so much sweeter when it's forbidden, isn't it?" He purrs, starting to roll and rock his hips. "Surely you've wanted to do this before... I can taste your restrained desire. Your _lust_." 

"No-" Kankri shudders, but his hands clutch at Cronus' hips harder.

"It's alright, father." Cronus coos. "You don't have to lie- it's a sin, you know." He gives an unashamed moan as Kankri's hands squeeze his hips, playing it up a bit. 

Kankri is breathing harshly through his nose, his eyes fluttering, head listing back. He's not rocking up or making any noises, but- his hands are pulling Cronus' hips into him so- 

He's into it. Cronus grins. 

"Come on, father." He coos again. "Don't you know all the good Catholic girls use their loopholes? Savin themselves for marriage so they get fucked in the ass. Surely it ain't any different for you good Catholic boys?" 

Kankri actually shudders against Cronus. Cronus gives him another deep, toe-curling kiss. 

"Get up and bend over, father." Cronus breathes. "I'm gonna fuck you to kingdom come." 

He rises off of Kankri's lap and, when Kankri does nothing but breathe for a moment, pulls Kankri to his feet and turns him around, bending him forwards to grab the back of the pew.

Cronus makes quick work of Kankri's pants, pulling them down. "We thank you, lord, for this meal we are about to receive." He murmurs, just to drive it home, and lets his tongue slide out. Incubus have longer tongues than humans- a couple of extra inches, really- and Cronus puts his to _very_ good use, licking over Kankri's tight hole, wiggling his slick tongue until it spears the furled bud, pushing it in and twisting it up into him. 

Kankri gives a choked noise, knuckles going tight on the back of the pew. Cronus licks him open, wiggling and writhing his tongue, pulling back and lapping over his relaxing opening before fucking it right back in. 

"What do you think, father?" Cronus breathes, licking his lips. "Just as rewardin as prayer?" 

Kankri is infuriatingly silent, his shoulders tense and legs locked. He's coming out of the allure again, but Cronus can't bring himself to blast him again. He's surprisingly cute, all control and silent desire. 

Cronus laughs and just kisses over his hole again, making an obnoxious kissing noise before rising to his feet, pulling his cock out. He barely pauses as he slides his cock home- thank you incubus spit- and Kankri's body is tight and warm and so welcoming. 

Cronus gives a loud moan, tilting his head back. "Goddamn, father." He moans. "Your ass is fuckin _holy_ -" 

He starts fucking, just smacking in and yanking out. Kankri's aura is radiating a desperate, embarrassed sort of pleasure and Cronus feels drunk on it. Fuck- he's never met a priest who's affected him this way before, normally he just sucks them off in the confessional booth before fucking them- but something about Father Kankri is driving him _wild_.

Kankri is being pushed forwards with every thrust until he's halfway over the pew, his breathing harsh. He's still infuriatingly silent, but that's alright. 

"Doesn't it feel good, father?" Cronus purrs. "Slippin through the bible's loophole, outsmartin god?" 

Kankri shudders at that. 

"There is no- outsmarting Him." He forces out. "For He knows and loves us, sins and all." 

"Then He-" Cronus puts deliberate emphasis on the word, "should have no problem with you breaking your vow to feed the hungry." He smacks Kankri's ass once to feel him go tight around his cock before reaching around and grabbing Kankri's dick. 

Oh wow. Kankri is _packing._ Cronus has long fingers and he can barely fit them all the way around Kankri's cock. He strokes over the length, grinning at Kankri's hitched breath, swiping up the drops of precum that drip from his tip, bringing them up to his mouth and licking them up. 

Cronus _moans_ as the taste of it explodes across his tongue, all holy and filling and delicious. And- there's a hint of _magic_ there, too-

"Father Kankri, hidin secrets, are we?" Cronus breathes in delight. "Witchcraft, in your house a god?" 

Kankri goes stiff and pushes up from the back of the pew, casting Cronus a furious look over his shoulder.

"I am no witch." He hisses and the rage there is incredible, filling Cronus with delight. "My powers are holy-" 

Cronus smacks his ass and watches heat jump into Kankri's cheeks, watches him bite his words off to stifle a gasp.

"Seem pretty sinful to me." Cronus purrs, grabbing Kankri's dick again and stroking it, giving another couple of hard thrusts, making Kankri drop his head again, breathing harshly through his nose.

"Can you hold out?" Cronus asks- he's actually fairly close to the edge himself- something about Kankri is so fresh and new, and it's not because he's a virgin. There's a delicious pull, something about this priest that is pulling Cronus in, making him fuck harder, make him lose his usually-controlled edge. 

"Are you goin to cum for me, father?" Cronus breathes, moaning as he fucks into Kankri's warm hole. "Going to feed me, fill me up for weeks? You taste so good, I can't wait to _eat._ "

"You have- another thing coming-" Kankri breathes, voice rough but firm, "if you think- you can make me break my vows." 

Cronus laughs in delight, grinding in deep and actually pulling a moan from Kankri's lips. "We'll see about that, father," he says, grinding and rolling his hips, rubbing his cock against that spot deep inside, making Kankri arch, hips pressing back to meet Cronus.

"Fuck." Cronus moans. Every shift and squeeze around his dick is exquisite, making him pick up his pace and fuck harder. He's actually loosing his rhythm, now, fucking hard and quick, the slapping of their hips echoing through the church. 

His hands grab Kankri's hips, holding him in place. It's dizzying- Cronus feels like he's running a fever, fucking hard and deep into this priest, some intoxicating force driving him on, making him lose control and just fuck like a desperate animal.

"Incubus-" Kankri groans, his hips fucking back and shoving into each of Cronus' thrusts. 

"Cronus-" Cronus breathes. "Say my name, father, call out to me-" He smacks Kankri's ass, moaning at the reflexive tightening of his hole.

"I will not-" Kankri hisses. 

"You want to-" Cronus pants. Oh fuck, he's actually going to cum first. "Say it, say my name- call my name as you cum, as you break your vows-"

"I will _not!_ " Kankri almost shouts, bucking his hips back _hard_ and Cronus shoves forward and is lost- he cums hard, heat pooling into Kankri, thick and heavy and moaning and jerking his hips, humping in, spurting all of his seed into this priest.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck-" Cronus groans as Kankri's hips rock and milk him, sucking him dry. "Christ-" 

Fuck- so much for getting him to cum through a good fucking.

Cronus breathes there for a moment, watching the hard line of Kankri's shoulders, the graceful slope of his neck curving to his hanging head.

"Shit, father, for a virgin you sure have an amazin ass." Cronus says, catching his breath. "Shit. Didn't expect that." 

Kankri's breathing is rough and staggered, but somehow he sounds _so_ composed when he says, "We all have hidden talents, even if they are ones we do not expect." 

Cronus barks a laugh. "So the big man himself gave you a tight, amazing ass for fuckin?" He grabs Kankri, spinning him around and shoving him back down to sit on the pew. 

Cronus is still hungry, so blowjob time it is.

There's a deep, _hungry_ edge to Kankri's gaze that has Cronus' skin prickling with delight as he drops to his knees, taking Kankri's cock in hand. It's no less massive from the front, Cronus licking his lips in excitement. 

Kankri inhales sharply. "You should speak of Him with more reverence in your tone." He snaps. 

"Please accept my worship then, O Holy Father." Cronus breathes and opens his mouth wide, taking in Kankri's cock. 

Kankri lets out a groan above him, hands finding Cronus' hair and sinking into it. Cronus lets his tongue elongate again, wrapping it around Kankri's cock as he starts to bob his head, fucking the thick length into his mouth. 

It's so fat and heavy on his tongue, Kankri's thick precum bursting with flavor and energy- this _can't_ be a onetime deal- Kankri is too delicious, too full of energy to be drained. 

As Cronus presses forwards, the fat tip of Kankri's cock spears his throat open and Cronus _moans_ , the feeling of it making his eyes flutter closed. He sinks slowly, so slow to the base of Kankri's cock, mouthing and swallowing over it, messy and wet. 

Kankri's hands are tightening and relaxing in his hair, tiny little shifts of pressure, but Cronus presses his face into the hairs at the base of Kankri's cock and sucks, his throat rippling as he swallows it down, more precum slipping down his throat and filling him up. 

Oh god. This load is going to be-

Kankri's hands tighten in Cronus' hair and pull him off, Cronus yelping in surprise.

"Ow, hey- what gives-!?" He demands, looking up at Kankri only for his words to evaporate in the face of the sheer _fury_ in Kankri's eyes. 

"You are impudent and filthy." Kankri says and Cronus grins at the compliment. "You come into my House of God and blaspheme, you seduce me and try to persuade me to break my vows. You are a creature from the lowest pits of hell." 

Kankri's voice is edged with magic, flickers of gold deep in his iris and Cronus is spellbound- he can't look away, shuddering, kneeling on the floor, transfixed by that gaze.

"I should cut you down where you kneel." Kankri says, rising to his feet as he fixes himself, planting a foot on Cronus' shoulder and pressing him down to the ground, robes falling open. Cronus sprawled out on his back, wide-eyed as he stares up at this priest. "How many others have you seduced? Have gotten to break their vows or cheat or lie? You are a foul being that deserves penance through destruction." 

Kankri's foot digs into Cronus' shoulder, but Cronus can't feel the pain, transfixed. He swears- just for a moment- a flicker behind Kankri's head.

A crown of thorns, wreathed in flame.

"What have you to say for yourself, incubus?" Kankri spits. "Have you no words for your defense?" 

"You're beautiful." Cronus breathes, without thinking. Sprawled on his back, the best meal of his life having slipped through his fingers, fully expecting to die- the only thing he can see is those dark eyes, glimmering with gold.

Kankri stills. His eyes go wide, heat blooming across his cheeks. Cronus realizes abruptly what he says and prays for Kankri to just kill him on the spot. 

"I." Kankri clears his throat, some of the holy rage facing from his voice. "Go." He says and steps back, taking his foot off of Cronus' shoulder.

Cronus blinks, decides not to question it, scrambles to his feet, and flees. 

Kankri watches him go. The moment he's out of sight Kankri collapses back to the bench with a gasp, limbs going weak. 

An incubus. In his church. Kankri expected it was only a matter of time before something dark stumbled across him, but actually having one in his space, touching him- it was so different than what he had ever expected. 

He closes his eyes and breathes, trying to calm his racing heart, his racing mind. He followed the rules- Cro- _the incubus_ may have cum in him, but Kankri didn't- so his vow is kept. He's still pure. 

Just to be sure, he reaches for his core, letting lights glow at the tips of his fingers. A relieved sigh escapes him as he banishes them. 

He clasps his hands together and bows his head, starting a quick prayer. 

Kankri's mind churns over the events that just occurred. If it wasn't for the ache in his hips and the throbbing in his groin- it's almost like it didn't happen. He feels- good. Frustrated, aching for release- but it's like he just went through an exercise regime. He feels... good.

Kankri clasped his hands a little harder. He's not impure, he reminds himself. His miracles are still coming. 

He can't wait any longer. The throbbing in his pants has only increased to the point where it's _aching_. Masturbation might be frowned upon by the church, but it is no sin in His eyes. 

He fists himself tightly, closing his eyes and slumping back against the pew, tilting his head back. 

What a cocky, arrogant, handsome bastard. Coming in here, making Kankri _feel_ things, bending him over in his _own church_ and trying to make him break his vows- Kankri should have cut him down the moment he stepped in, daring to look like _that_ when he steps into a place of worship, into a house of the Lord-

He grips hard, strokes a bit faster, shame and rage coiling together through him as he spread his legs further. 

And that bastard had tried to _seduce_ him, to make him mindless and desperate- Kankri bit back his moan as he felt the cum starting to trickle out of his ass. 

That damnable incubus had actually _cum_ in him! Kankri let go of his cock to shuck his robes off, yanking his pants down and going down to his knees on the floor to shove a couple of fingers into himself, fucking them through the cum slipping from his hole, fucking his hips forwards, then backwards, over and over, biting his lips to keep himself silent, furiously fingering his own prostate. 

It takes a lot to make him cum, these days. Fighting his own body and training to shove past that edge, but when he does-

His pleasure peaks, his vision going white for a moment, his orgasm slamming through him, a gasp breaking free. It's stronger- _much_ stronger than usual, making him shake and reel, arching up and tilting his face Heavenwards.

It sweeps through him, all consuming and burning, filling him up and tearing him apart, flooding his mind and making his limbs tremble.

It ebbs away slowly, as it always does, leaving him with a hollowed-out, clean feeling, like his soul has been purified, cleansed of sin and new again. 

His miracles never feel closer than they do here, body humming with contentment and righteousness. He could never let another being tarnish this- it's only holy by his own hands.

He comes down gradually, slumped against the pew seat, panting, and as he blinks watery eyes he realizes that there were faint trails of moisture down his face. As he climbs to his feet his legs are shaky, unsteady- wobbling like a newborn calf. 

Did- did the incubus do this, somehow? Kankri looks down at his mess and raises two fingers, making a swiping motion- the mess miracles away. It comes so easily it's _shocking_.

Kankri stares at his hand, gears slowly turning. Maybe... maybe this was not a curse. 

He does enjoy working in mysterious ways, after all. It is possible this is simply another one.

Kankri collects his robes and wobbles out of the church, a vague guilt settling into his stomach from having defiled it. 

He has thinking to do.


	2. If You Swear To Listen

Kankri doesn’t see the incubus for a few days. No doubt he has holed up somewhere to find a different meal, feed on some other poor soul. Kankri should have smote him when he had the chance- he wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t. He tries not to dwell on it.

Regardless, he has a feeling the incubus will be back. Kankri is too alluring of a meal to stay away.

It’s three days later, during the Sunday morning service, that Kankri notices his return- sat in the back pew, slouched against the end of the pew, actually dressed in appropriate- if casual- attire, dark eyes watching Kankri thoughtfully.

Kankri doesn’t miss a beat, continuing on with his service, determinedly ignoring the pulse of heat in his limbs. The presence of a dark creature is no reason to stumble or disappoint his flock.

As he finishes up and moves to make his social niceties, he keeps an eye on the incubus, who seems content to sit back on the bench and wait. Kankri discusses gardening with Ms. Harley and her grandfather (still kicking at the ripe old age of 103), inquires about Mrs. Lalonde’s newest book and her wife’s upcoming fashion show in New York, takes a minute to say hello to the young ones running underfoot and remind them to stay out of trouble- the usual things.

Karkat wasn’t at the sermon today, but that was alright. He rarely comes. Kankri will make a point of it to visit him later in the week.

Gradually, as these things do, his flock disperses and trickle out to continue on with their lives outside of his sanctuary. Kankri waits until the last member (Ms. Crocker, who always fusses and tells him to eat more) has passes through the doors, leaving just him-

And the incubus, legs sprawled out on the pew and waiting.

“You have some nerve.” Kankri says, shutting the doors to his church with a final-sounding _thud._ “I spare your life after you commit horrendous sins in a House of God and you _return._ ”

“Perhaps I’ve seen the error a my wicked ways?” Cronus drawls with a grin as Kankri locks the door with a resounding _click_. “It’s not every day I find a priest doin magic-”

“Miracles.” Kankri corrects, looking to Cronus. “Call them what they are.”

“ _Magic_.” Cronus stresses, to Kankri’s irritation. “So maybe I’ve come for you to prove to me I can still be saved?”

There’s a lightness to his tone, a joking attitude that rubs Kankri the wrong way, but something in his eyes makes Kankri pause.

“You are an incubus.” He says after a heartbeat too long. “A demon, sent to tempt people and lead them astray.”

Cronus gives a bit of a shrug at this, offering no rebuttal.

“Forgive my cruelty, but I have a hard time believing a creature such as yourself could truly seek redemption. Although He does love all of His creations, the nature of your being means that you are insincere to the core, unable to exist without-”

“Hey, now.” Cronus says, cutting Kankri off. “That’s awful presumptuous of ya. I’ve never been insincere a day in my life.”

Kankri’s brows raise. “Is that so? I still find it hard to believe that you could truly seek forgiveness, a creature such as yourself only existing for it’s own selfish purposes would never be able to-”

“All humans are selfish.” Cronus shoots back, pushing up into an upright sitting position. “Doesn’t mean it’s a _bad_ thing. Also, ain’t a creature, use my name.”

“Name are power.” Kankri says, iron in his spine. “I shall no more give legitimacy to your being than I shall blaspheme against the Lord.”

Cronus actually looks like he’s been slapped for a moment before he hops to his feet. “Well, then, I guess I’ll just have to _make_ you say my name.” He leers. Kankri is unimpressed.

“You are vulgar.” He says. Cronus makes a sweeping gesture at all of himself.

“Incubus?!” He says incredulously. Kankri’s gaze flicks over him for a moment, slow and judging. Taking in the stylistically disheveled hair, the cocked hip, the tight pants and pullover shirt that is wrinkled in places- it does not impress. Kankri can see the flickers of expression across Cronus’ face- really, he is _so_ emotive- before he settled on something more neutral, just a hint of arrogance returning, hooking his thumbs into his pockets as he saunters forwards.

“I let you go the first time because I would by a hypocrite to not practice the values I preach.” Kankri says, unimpressed by Cronus’ posturing. “But you have returned for some unknown reason, which I can only assume is to attempt to seduce me again and cause me to break my vows- for which I can tell you you shall not be successful.”

“You sure?” Cronus asks, cocking his head. “I bet I can. You a gamblin man, father?”

“Gambling is a sin.” Kankri says.

“An?” Cronus asks, stopping so they were a bare couple of steps apart. Kankri has to tilt his head up slightly to look at Cronus. “Live a little, father. I’m sure god will forgive. That’s what you people are about, right? Forgiveness?”

“Forgiveness through redemption.” Kankri corrects. He can feel that same heat spreading through him again and he winds it up tight, pulling it under his control. “A concept I am sure is as foreign to you as the Lord himself."

Cronus laughs, rocking on his heels. “You might be surprised. Sides- I know you’re just makin up words and excuses- you locked me in here with you.” He leans over and raps on the locked church doors. “I ain’t goin anywhere till you open that door.”

Kankri blinks slowly for a moment. “That is correct.” He says. “Because you are not going anywhere.” He draws on his miracles, bringing both hands up, index and middle fingers extended, and makes a gesture, sweeping them out and to the side, focusing on binding this demon.

Golden cuffs, ethereal and shimmering, clasp around Cronus’ wrists and he jerks, eyes going wide. “What the fuck-”

“Quiet.” Kankri says, his eyes glowing golden. He gestures a quick circle with one hand and another cuff appears- circling Cronus’ throat. The bands are patterned with geometric designs, thick lines of light, then they sink into Cronus’ skin and disappear.

Cronus reels back as Kankri’s eyes go dark again, hands flying to his neck. There’s a soft vibration there, humming under his skin, only noticeable if he concentrates, but-

“What did you do to me?!” He gasps, fear thrumming through his bones.

“I cannot allow you to wreak havoc on my unsuspecting town.” Kankri says. “Nor can I allow you to leave. You have clearly been sent by the Lord to test me, and I shall not fail Him.”

Cronus blinks, hands still pressed to his neck.

“I wasn’t _sent_ anywhere, I was wanderin and found you by accident!” He protests.

“Just because you believe it to be an accident does not make it so.” Kankri says and turns away, sweeping down the isle. “Come.”

Cronus stands there for a moment, then follows after, confusion and fear swirling in his mind. He follows Kankri through the church to the rectory where Kankri lives.

It’s modestly decorated, just a couple of rooms and a bathroom. Kankri points to the deep green couch and says “Sit.”

Cronus sits. He is extremely out of his depth here. He watches as Kankri pulls his robes off and folds them, slipping his collar free and folding it all together to set on the table.

Kankri turns to look at Cronus, folding his arms. He’s wearing a white button-down _again_ , does he have any other clothes? He brings his hands up again and gestures- the cuffs burst into existence around Cronus’ wrists and yank his hands up, pressing them into the back of the couch and pinning them there.

“Oh, you have got to be kiddin me.” Cronus groans, tugging at his immovable wrists. “Father, if you’re gonna kill me, just get it over with, there’s no need for all this foreplay-”

“I am not going to kill you.” Kankri says determinedly, raising his chin slightly. “It is clear to me that you have been sent by the Lord to test my purity. I would be remiss if I did not throw myself into this challenge whole-heartedly with faith in Him that He knows best. I intend to test myself with His challenge in all ways, until I have truly proved my holiness and strength of spirit and body.”

Cronus blinks as he tries to parse what Kankri’s saying. Kankri steps towards him, fingers working at the buttons on his shirt.

“Until that time comes when I have proven my faith, I can no more destroy you than I can go against His will. So rejoice, demon, for your days are not yet ended.”

“My _name-_ ” Cronus stresses, “is _Cronus._ You could at least use it if you’re gonna talk me to death.”

“I will not.” Kankri says firmly and slips off his shirt, shaking it out and folding it. Cronus’ attention is suddenly fixed by the spread of dark skin available to look at, his mouth going dry.

Kankri is aware that, as a priest, he has a very sedimentary lifestyle. He does his best to stay in shape, but getting a bit of a belly is inevitable.

“Goddamn, father.” Cronus says, looking at the pear curve of Kankri’s belly and hips. “That robe of yours really hides how thick you are.”

Kankri can’t help the reflexive bristle before he smooths it away. “Lucky for you that you get to witness it, then.” He says, and straddles Cronus’ lap.

Kankri sees the light bulb click on in Cronus’ head. “Oh.” Cronus says. “ _Oh_. Well, shit. I ain’t gonna complain about this.” He grins.

“Yes, I am sure that you will not.” Kankri says and grinds forwards, hands on Cronus’ shoulders. Cronus makes an aborted movement, hands still pinned to the couch.

“You know-” Cronus breathes, rocking his hips up to match Kankri’s motions, “this doesn’t seem very holy to me.”

“It is a good thing that it is not your decision what is and is not holy.” Kankri murmurs, feeling Cronus getting hard through his pants.

“I’ll say.” Cronus lets his head loll back, grinning. “If this is holy, then you’ll make me devout in no time.”

Kankri has to suppress a frown. “Prepare yourself.” He says, his hands sliding down Cronus’ front. Cronus gasps as Kankri’s hand free his cock, wrapping around it and squeezing it firmly.

“Oh, I’m prepared.” Cronus says. “I’m _very_ prepared, the most prepared guy you’ve ever see.” He groans as Kankri starts stroking him, soft hands gripping firm. The touch feels good, Cronus trying to rock up into it.

“Tell me, father,” Cronus breathes, “what’s on tap for today? Are you goin to give me a holy handjob? A holy fuckin?”

“I will wring your demonic spirit dry.” Kankri murmurs, his gaze half-lidded and searing. Cronus swallows. “Until you can spend no more and are begging for mercy.”

“That sounds like a _real_ good time to me, father so-” Cronus shifts, spreading his legs a bit with a grin, “-be my guest.”

Kankri tilts his head in a move he _knows_ screams arrogance and simply slides off of Cronus’ lap, going down to his knees.

Gratifyingly, Cronus makes a heavy, choked-off noise in his throat as Kankri takes the tip of Cronus’ cock into his mouth. Kankri casts a glance up to him, taking in the surprise on Cronus’ face, before closing his eyes and starting to bob his head.

The weight of Cronus’ cock on his tongue is not a small thing, soft and firm all at the same time. Bitter taste in his mouth with every bob, licking over the flesh and mouthing along it, careful and pushing it deeper with every push. His other hand wraps around the base, stroking in time to his movements.

“Oh, Christ.” Kankri’s skin prickles with annoyance as Cronus swears. “Are ya sure you’re a priest, father? You’re real-” Cronus gasps as Kankri squeezes his base, but soldiers on, “-real good at this.”

Kankri pulls off with a long lick up Cronus’ length. “My skills are, quite frankly, none of your business.” He says, giving Cronus a flat look.

“If you say so, all I’m sayin is that-” Cronus hisses as Kankri goes down on him again, sucking his cock right back into his mouth, “-abilities such as- as these are quite- unusual for holy men-” he moans, head dropping back.

Kankri resists the urge to roll his eyes. He could lecture this incubus all day about the difference between his situation and between other priests’, but he had the feeling that it would make no difference.

Instead, he presses on, sucking and licking at the flesh until it’s pressing against his throat. Heavy and cloying, the bitter taste of the incubus fills his mouth and nose as he slowly presses deeper, until the head of his cock is slowly spearing his throat.

“Oh, shit.” Cronus breathes. “Father- _Kankri_ , please, you’re killin me here-”

Kankri swallows around him, his throat stuffed full of demon cock, and Cronus makes a desperate little gasping noise.

Kankri bobs his head, holding his breath as he pushes Cronus’ cock down his throat, licking over what he could, mouthing along it, letting it stuff his throat even as his lungs burn.

He pulls off, pumping Cronus’ cock with his fist as he breathes, swallowing a few times. Cronus is slumped against the couch, a lazy expression of pleasure on his face, his eyes fluttering open as he breathes shakily.

“Damn, father.” Cronus breathes. “I think-”

Kankri doesn’t let him get anything else out, sinking back down onto Cronus’ cock, pushing a little harder this time, swallowing it right into his throat.

“Fuck!” Cronus gasps. “Oh, fuck- okay, yeah- yeah-” His hips are jerking a bit and Kankri pins them down with a forearm, determined to make the incubus cum.

He bobs to the base of Cronus’ length and swallows and Cronus moans, shaky and rough, cock jerking as heat spills into Kankri’s throat.

He swallows it all down and slowly pulls off, cleaning up every drop. Cronus slouches against the couch, a heavy exhale sliding from him. Kankri gives his cock a squeeze as it starts to soften and Cronus makes a surprised noise, eyes jerking open.

“What-”

Kankri sucks him right back into his mouth. Cronus yelps in surprise, hips pressing away into the couch. “Wait, wait- I fuck, wait-” he squirms, tugging at the bindings as Kankri sucks at his tip, licking against the slit of Cronus’ cock. “Father, wait-”

Kankri casts a pointed look up at Cronus as he mouths along the side of Cronus’ cock, making deliberate eye contact with him before sucking his cock all the way in again, caught between soft and chubby. Cronus gasps, wet and strangled, his cock twitching in Kankri’s mouth as Kankri coaxes it back to hardness, tugging at his bonds.

“Oh god, you’re gonna kill me.” Cronus drops his head back, hips twisting and trying to pull away, overstimulation rocking through him with every bob. “Oh, god- fuck-” His hips are trapped against the couch with nowhere to go, Kankri sucking him in deep, mouthing at his head aggressively, swallowing him down over and over, relentlessly shoving him towards that peak.

Cronus cums again with a trembling keen, eyes squeezing shut, hips jumping as a couple of shallow spurts of cum slide into Kankri’s mouth, who swallows them down and pulls off.

Mercifully, he rises to his feet, sinking his hand into Cronus’ hair and tugging his head up.

“Get hard, demon.” Kankri says, a fierce, hungry expression on his face. “I am not finished with you yet.”

Cronus shudders, legs give little twitches, panting roughly. Kankri lets go of his hair and turns away, striding across the room to a dresser, pulling a bottle of lube out of one of the drawers.

He strips his pants and underwear off neatly, folding them and setting them on the table next to his robes. He slicks his fingers up so efficiently, one hand braced on the table as he works one, then two, then three fingers into himself, his expression shifting minutely as he opens himself up. Cronus can only watch with a pounding heart, watching Kankri’s thighs flex as he rocks onto his hand, watching the bob of Kankri’s cock between his legs, heavy and full.

When Kankri is satisfied, he turns and approaches the couch again, so sure and intent.

“I told you.” Kankri says, sinking his hand into Cronus’ hair and tugging his head back again, Cronus groaning at the motion. “I am not finished with you.”

“Kinky.” Cronus wheezes out, his cock a chub against his thigh. Kankri’s hand finds it and gives it a squeeze, making Cronus moan, cock twitching in Kankri’s hand as Kankri strokes it, working it back up to full hardness.

Cronus’ expression is uncertain, but he gives a little disappointed noises as Kankri lets go. Kankri turns around, straddles Cronus’ lap in reverse, and sinks down onto the incubus’ cock.

Cronus gives a high, helpless noise, gasping and shuddering, hips immediately bucking up into Kankri’s slick, warm ass as it surrounds his cock.

“Oh, god- father-” Cronus moans, head dropping back as Kankri shifts, settling himself into place, pressing the length of his back along Cronus’ front. “ _Kankri_ ,” Cronus whines, hips trying to buck up into the priest.

“Relax, incubus.” Kankri murmurs, rocking his hips, enjoying the feeling of Cronus filling him. “I will get you there.”

“I can’t-” Cronus gasps. “Please-”

Kankri starts grinding his hips, motions long and sensual, against Cronus, bracing his shoulders against Cronus’ chest, reaching out and gripping Cronus’ extended arms for balance.

“Go ahead, incubus.” Kankri says, giving a languid roll of his hips that has Cronus gasping. “Give into your instincts.”

Cronus shudders, his hands fisting for a moment as they try to tug against the binds. When they refuse to move he exhales sharply, gathers himself and starts fucking his hips up into Kankri, using his bound wrists as leverage to pull against.

Kankri makes a vaguely pleased noise, raising himself up and going still to let Cronus fuck him. “There you go, incubus.” He murmurs, his breath hitching with every thrust. “Work yourself dry. I will wring every filthy drop from you until you can go no further.”

Cronus groans, hips stilling, his cock aching from too much sensation. “I can’t-” three orgasms, sure, he can do that- but even _he_ needs recovery time.

“You _will._ ” Kankri slams his hips down, fucking onto Cronus’ cock. “You do not get a _choice._ ”

Cronus gives a choked gasp, arching into Kankri as Kankri starts fucking onto him, trembling. “Oh, fuck- I- fuck-” Kankri rocks with a determined fierceness, hips slapping down onto Cronus’ cock, driving the incubus closer and closer, so hyper-sensitive and on the edge.

Kankri grinds roughly, a low noise of pleasure sliding from his throat. He gives a quick little buck of his hips and Cronus gasps, hips shoving up as he cums again, a keen sliding from his throat.

“No more-” He gasps as Kankri refuses to pull off, grinding down hard on his cock as it jerks and pulses, tiny little drops spilling into Kankri.

“ _I am not finished._ ” Kankri growls. Cronus gives a little shudder, head falling back as he slumps, limbs going weak and shuddery. Little shakes running through him as this priest- this _demon_ of a priest in disguise- continues to ride him, forcing his cock to stay- if not hard, then at least chubbed.

“Please.” Cronus whines, legs shaking, eyes pricking with tears. “Kankri, I- I-”

“Cum, demon.” Kankri growls. “I know you are not finished yet.” He rocks and grinds and bounces, fucking himself roughly on Cronus’ cock, making him tremble and squirm and gasp, head shaking.

“I can’t.” Cronus gasps, but then Kankri reaches back and grabs Cronus’ hair, pulling it tightly. The pain lances across Cronus’ scalp, his eyes rolling back, sending a shocking wave of pleasure rolling down his spine, making him cum again, shaking and sobbing as tears spill over.

Mercifully, Kankri pulls off.

“Good.” He says, swinging around to straddle Cronus’ thighs, facing him. There’s a twisting satisfaction rolling in his stomach at seeing the tears streaking down Cronus’ cheeks, smudging his eyeliner, so Kankri cups his cheeks with both hands.

“Well done.” He says, his tone something like benediction. “Just one more, demon.”

“I can’t.” Cronus gasps wetly, tears clinging to his lashes as Kankri thumbs the tears on his cheeks away.

“You will.” Kankri says firmly. A holy vengeance is burning through his chest. This demon _came_ to his church, tried to seduce him to _break his vows_ and cause him to lose his ability to do miracles- and now he is _crying_?

“ _I can’t_.” Cronus sobs, a tremble running through him.

“ _You will.”_ Kankri repeats. On impulse, he bends Cronus’ head down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Cronus goes stiff under his hands, eyes wide. Kankri pulls back and slides his hand down Cronus’ front.

A desperate noise tears from Cronus throat, keening and ugly as Kankri grabs his aching, all-but-soft dick.

“One more.” Kankri repeats. “The faster you spend, the faster you are done.”

Cronus sobs as Kankri starts pulling on his raw cock, tilting his face into Kankri’s hand, still cupping his cheek. He can’t tear his gaze away from Kankri’s dark, intense, _hungry_ eyes, flecks of gold glimmering deep within them.

“Kankri.” He gasps, tears rolling down his face, toes sliding across the floor as he tries to push away from the touch, buck Kankri off his hips. “ _Please.”_ He doesn’t think he can do it- it _hurts_ , too raw and too much, it doesn’t even feel good anymore. “I can’t- I _can’t,_ it’s too much, it _hurts-!”_

“Then I will _make_ you.” Kankri growls, and his eyes flare a brilliant gold, magic surging into Cronus, yanking at him deep inside and tearing through him, a wail tearing from his throat as he spasms, cock jerking in Kankri’s hand as he cums dry, not a single drop left to shoot, eyes rolling back as a terrible, painful, all-consuming _pleasure_ rocks him to the core.

He collapses to the couch as it ebbs away, shaken to the core, trembling and blinking through tears. Kankri watches him with a pleased sort of guilt, having thoroughly defeated this test, but- in the process he caused pain to this demon.

Even demons are worthy of mercy.

Cronus’ expression is dazed and _pathetically_ open, a overwhelmed sort of vulnerability on his face. Kankri slowly thumbs away his tears again,

“Well done.” Kankri says quietly. A strange pride is slowly bubbling in his chest, chasing away his own arousal. He tips Cronus’ chin down again and presses another kiss to his forehead. Cronus shudders, a weak noise sliding from his mouth, eyes heavy with exhaustion. “Sleep, Cronus.”

He sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
